Brotherly Assistance
by luv2write0205
Summary: Sean Hotchner has something important to tell his big brother… Written for the Week 1 June Writing Prompts…Beth/Hotch pairing, so beware Beth haters.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters in this story…

**Summary**: Sean Hotchner has something important to tell his big brother… Written for the Week 1 June Writing Prompts…Beth/Hotch pairing, so beware Beth haters.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to **hot4booth** and **l luv emily prentiss 2012** for giving out these prompts for June. The prompt was "**Sean Hotchner has something important to tell his big brother".**

_"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." - David Ogden Stiers_

***~OoO~***

**Brotherly Assistance**

"Daddy? When do we get to make cookies with mommy?" Jack asked his father, who was working diligently to clean up the smallish apartment and occupy his son long enough, at least until his wife, Beth, arrived there to assist him in the care of his seven year old son. She was at the grocery store, picking up a couple of last minute items.

"Soon, buddy. Soon" Hotch explained to the boy. Jack nodded and continued to play with his race cars and action figures on the floor of the apartment. Hotch heard the door open and Beth entered, carrying two large brown paper grocery bags, filled with dairy and other food products.

"Beth, sweetheart. Do you need me to help you?" Hotch asked hurriedly, running over to the brunette's aid.

"It's okay, Aaron" Beth answered with a chuckle. "I'm a big girl; I can handle a couple of measly grocery bags." The couple headed into the kitchen to put away the food items. Giving Hotch a quick kiss on the lips, Beth began to empty the bags contents onto the counter top. Hotch leaned down to kiss her stomach, making her smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her tenderly. The thought that a combination of their love had created a life inside of her made Hotch happy inside. He remembered how overjoyed he had been when Haley had been pregnant with Jack. It had been a dream come true.

"I'm doing well, Aaron. Our little girl is too" she answered, stroking her stomach, where their daughter was growing inside of her. Hotch had been extremely over protective of her ever since she had gotten pregnant with their baby. He loved their daughter immediately, just as much as he loved Beth, his wife of four months.

Hotch smiled, leaning over to press a passionate kiss to her parted lips. The two broke apart when the phone began to ring on the table next to them. Hotch looked at the caller ID and wasn't surprised to see his younger brother's phone number on the screen, remembering that Sean had a pregnant wife at home too.

"Hello, Sean?" Hotch said into the phone, hearing the panicked voice of his younger brother over the other end of the phone.

"Hey bro. Yeah, it's me. Listen, I think that Emily is in labor. I don't know what to do. I was going to drive her to the hospital, but I don't know if I am going to make it there in time. She's having bad contractions and severe pain in her cervix. Clearly, her water broke so I was going to call an ambulance, but I know that you are a fast driver and you are right around the corner from us".

"Sure, Sean" Hotch answered almost automatically. "I'll be there in about two minutes" he continued, hanging up the phone and grabbing his badge and car keys. "Beth, Emily's in labor. I really need to help her and Sean out. Can you watch Jack for a little bit?"

Beth patted her husband's arm affectionately. "Of course, honey. Go. Your brother really needs your help. Jack will be fine with me".

Hotch nodded and ran to his SUV, racing down the street and over to his brother's house that was about two blocks away.

***~OoO~***

Sean answered the door of the house that he and Emily lived in. "Aaron, come on in. Emily's holding up, but she needs to go right away". Hotch spotted Emily, leaning up against the wall, breathing heavy and moaning and groaning in pain. She looked up at Hotch through tired eyes.

"Hotch, you have to help me. Please, I need the hospital. Sean, baby, I need to go now" Emily's chest was heaving up and down. Hotch grabbed one of Emily's arms while Sean wrapped an arm around his wife's waist to steady her. Together, the three made their way to Hotch's SUV. Racing to the nearest hospital, Hotch just made it there in time. Emily was crying out in pain, her moans and panting had filled the car for the longest ten minutes of his life.

***~OoO~***

Sean stroked Emily's hair in a comforting gesture. Emily was a nervous wreck. She had been in labor for seven hours already. The entire team had made their way to the hospital, assembling themselves in the waiting room of the hospital. Garcia had insisted on seeing her Gumdrop, but the hospital staff had said that only one person could be in the room at a time. Beth had also gotten to the hospital. Jessica was watching Jack for them.

***~OoO~***

Twelve long hours later, the door opened and a doctor appeared in the doorway. The sleepy team sat up upon seeing the doctor's presence.

"How is she? Is she all right?" Garcia asked the doctor in a worried voice.

"She's stable" the doctor answered, sweeping a piece of her black hair behind her ear and looking down at a clipboard. "She was in nineteen hours of hard labor, but she has given birth to a healthy baby boy" she continued. "Would you like to see her? She really wants to see you all".

The team followed the doctor to the room where Emily was residing in. They saw the brunette laying on the bed, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She looked tired and exhausted from the long painful hours of labor, but she looked overjoyed at the birth of her son.

"Congratulations" JJ whispered to the brunette, who smiled at her friend in a thankful gesture. Sean was leaning over the bed post, looking down at their precious baby boy. He nodded in thanks to his older brother.

The rest of the team congratulated the couple on their son. "What are you going to name him?" Beth asked Emily slowly.

Emily smiled. "Well Sean and I decided to name him Joseph. Joseph Sean Hotchner will be his name". The baby was fairly big. He already had a couple of strands of blonde hair on his small head that matched his father's hair color. His small hands were clinging to Emily's chest and he was crying softly.

Out of respect for the little family, everyone left the room to let Emily and Sean relax and enjoy the company of their son, but Hotch was stopped by Emily calling his name softly.

"Aaron, I don't know how to thank you for helping us. If it wasn't for you, we never would have made it in time. You helped bring this baby into the world, just as much as we did" Sean told his brother. Hotch saw the smile that graced Emily's face and the matching one that was on his baby brother's face.

"That is why we want to ask you if you will be willing to accept being Joseph's godfather" Emily said gently. "We know that you are a great person, a caring person and you are a wonderful father to Jack and a wonderful husband to Beth". Emily was smiling; her dark brown eyes were soft and sweetly looking into his own.

Without hesitation, Hotch said yes. "That's great!" Emily proclaimed. "Between you and JJ as our son's godparents, I can guarantee that Joseph is going to be one happy little boy".

Hotch felt the warmness bubbling up in his heart, his love for the couple making him smile.

"Oh and make sure you prepare Beth for the hardships of labor" Emily continued, making her husband and Hotch chuckle softly.

"Congratulations" Hotch told the two parents. Five minutes later, he walked out of the hospital room with a smile on his face and thoughts of the wonderful future that was in store for his family. He knew that with health and happiness, his life was as good as it could possibly get.

***~OoO~***

"_Success for me is to raise happy, healthy human beings." -Kelly LeBrock_

***~OoO~***

**Reviews are gold! I love reading each**

**and every one of them!**


End file.
